the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Andromeda*
Andromeda* is a super massive black hole in the center of Andromeda, at 2.5 million of light-years, she is the supreme leader of Andromeda galaxy. She is one of the main players of the Local Group, with her little sister Sagittarius A, who is leader to a more progressive galaxy than her own, but past events made the path to a collision that inevitable will happen between the two. Bio Andromeda*, as any other supermassive, born in the very early universe, and was consuming much mass, until become supermassive, and then she created her galaxy, more to have superiority over the others, than to anything else, and as having a galaxy as a symbol over the time, she started to want slaves, then the closest stars to her become them, but she was not satisfied. Main Objectives This black hole knows her future and how she will be the victor in the dance of death with Sagittarius A and she knows she is the more massive and she sometimes abuses her power and eats stars in her central cluster because she can. She eats all the stars she can because, well, she can, she is selfish and her only goal is to control everything, she wants everything to herself, and for her, the fate of everyone isn't something to make her to care, as she is in this race to devour everything, and make herself, the true leader of the Universe. In the recent past, about both attempts happening 2 billion years ago, Andromeda tried to make a giant raid in Triangulum, who survived to the interaction, but ended very disrupted and Andromeda manage to steal many stars from him, as well as, make many more galaxyless, in this conflict, she also lost a great number of stars, but didn't care enough about them. This scar lives in the story of both galaxies still and even to nowadays, as the bad relationship between Andromeda and Triangulum still exist greatly, but ended up with Triangulum being incapable of stand against Andromeda, basically being a satellite galaxy of her wishes and being a smaller, weaker place. In the same period, Andromeda manage to almost annihilate Messier 32, who barely survived, but still, she survived to continue the fight, disrupting many arms of Andromeda, in response to this, Andromeda* slaved all her stars within her galaxy, some manage to escape, others didn't have the same luck, and were captured by her guards, and as happened to the stars of Triangulum, they were devoured by their new supreme leader, but, it's not enough to Andromeda*, who make the whole Messier 32 nothing more than her satellite galaxy, and keep it's black hole in charge, the reason of she keeps it was unknown, but didn't changed anything, Messier 32's stars are still in constant fear. Together with Messier 32, Andromeda manage to take her satellite galaxy, the Messier 110, who never had a black hole leader, what just make easier to Andromeda* take she to herself, and stay as a satellite galaxy, usually, Andromeda take randomly stars from Messier 110 to always replace her devoured slaves, as always, as she wishes, the main plot is always this, what Andromeda* wishes, is the truth. On the way to Milky Way After many collisions who disrupted Andromeda, their leader couldn't careless, and focused in a great fact after the collision with Messier 32, this made the galaxy start going towards Milky Way, commanded by her little sister Sagittarius A, even moving slowly, their end is a announcement to the whole Universe, that the queen Andromeda now is awake. Her Government Andromeda* isn't at all a good leader, her galaxy usually just works out because of the fear of everyone about what she will do if they didn't obey her, and that's the main part of her wishes, everyone working, there's no useless stars within Andromeda, as Andromeda* do a hard work of spy and keep watching every act of each of her stars, of course, not being very efficient some times. Usually, Andromeda* eat more than rules, even if she is already with a mass and size to overcome totally Sagittarius A, she already thinks about the future, after the end of the Milky Way, to manifest destiny of conquer every galaxy in the Universe, and the ones that she will spare, becoming her slaves, until the very end of the Universe. Based in a very traditional method of rule, as mentioned before, the stars didn't have freedom at all, even less than that, the planets and other objects, wich, everyone must do their hard tasks selected directly by Andromeda*, and they are always watched hardly by her army, who have the only task of keep the order at absolutely any cost. After the Galactic Meeting, however, Andromeda* thought about change a little about her methods, allowed more stars to stay around her, she didn't released any slave, but give them easier tasks than before, a way to expand her star formation in her galaxy, with gas that Milky Way give to her, she couldn't think more than now, that she is fooling her sister so hard, at the point of she is helping her to expand her slavery, because, she is not freeing anyone, and probably, after the creation of the Milkdromeda, she will return totally with the slavery with hard tasks. Category:Star Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Black hole Category:Supermassive Black Hole Category:Central Black Hole